It All Started With
by xXxInsanityIsInfectiousxXx
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Chris when he swallowed the marble that Wyatt mentioned? Well pretty much this!    Contains a little bit of bad language, but not much. ALSO PLEASE REVIEW!
1. A Bad Day

It All Started With…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed *sighs* I do however own a Letterman Jacket (FINALLY!) woohooooo**

So this is my second Charmed fanfiction story. Woop! I hope you like it and please Review. I really wanna get as much reviews as I possibly can :)

**Soo you know which button to press *wink wink***

Okay here goes.

Chapter 1 – A Bad Day

Piper Halliwell was brushing the shards of glass from the vase. Today was not a good day. She was in the middle of doing the laundry when she had heard a loud sound that sounded like glass smashing. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened without having to visit the scene of this devious mischief. She had sighed in frustration. Little did she know it was gonna get worse. Much worse.

"_WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL!" She had shouted with her hands placed firmly on her hips, giving baby Wyatt a stern look, "What has gotten into you? That's the fourth vase you've broke this week. I am NOT buying another one!" _

And here she was, sweeping up the remains of Wyatt's mischief, when all of a sudden…

"Arghh…PIPER!"

Leo Wyatt was in the nursery playing with his two sons, Chris and Wyatt. His wife was downstairs sweeping up the broken glass from the vase and chucking the partially wilted flowers in the bin. Had Wyatt not ripped the petals off, Piper would've kept them, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. Nobody knew what was wrong with Wyatt. He had been acting all sulky for the past few days.

Chris was playing with a toy piano, whilst Wyatt had a few action figures and teddies.

It was unexpected when Wyatt grabbed a miniature purple teddy in the shape of a friendly dinosaur. He started to rip the dinosaur's head off, whilst his father tried to stop him. Leo was too occupied with Wyatt, that he didn't notice Chris.

There was an emerald coloured marble beside the toy piano. Curiously, baby Chris picked it up and stared at it with wonder. It was so smooth and shiny. He had never seen a shade so beautiful than this green. They matched his twinkling eyes. Unaware of the trouble it would cause, he popped the marble into his mouth and tried to swallow.

Wyatt was screaming and hitting Leo, when suddenly something made him stop and stare at Chris with worry. Soon enough, Leo became aware of the quiet choking sound that seemed to be getting louder and louder. He rushed towards his youngest son and patted his back very gently. He wondered what Chris had swallowed. It couldn't have been bigger than a marble? If he were still a whitelighter and not human, then he would've been able to stop the drama from happening. Feeling helpless, he did the only thing that he could think of.

"Arghh…PIPER!"

Paige wasn't answering their calls and Phoebe was nowhere to be seen. Piper had no idea what to do. She felt useless, but she knew Leo felt worse, not being able to help his son. She knew he missed being a whitelighter. He hated being so useless. Piper patted Chris's back very gently a few times. Chris was still choking. Piper patted his back a little harder. Then once more slightly harder than the last. She patted once more a bit harder than she intended too. It was too late. Chris had swallowed the object whole and it was now lying in his stomach. He started to cry and the sound was deafening. Piper was about to pick him up to soothe him when somebody interrupted her.

"Oh my god! What the hell is wrong with you people?"

Piper and Leo turned around to face the horrified and shocked face of their neighbour, Betsy Brown. Her short blonde hair was clipped to the side, and her long black eyelashes framed her wide eyes. Her slim figure was supported by the door. She held one white candle in each hand, but she dropped them from her shaky hands.

"I was just going to return the candles you gave me, when I run into a cruel scene like this. I always wondered what went on in this house. All the loud crashes and broken furniture and the screams. I just thought you threw a bunch of wild parties, but I never expected…child abuse…and he's only a baby for god's sake!"

Everyone was silent now, Chris had stopped crying and was just sniffing and leaning against his mother's arm watching the blonde women. Piper was about to say something when Betsy ran out the door and out the house.

"Should we worry?" asked Piper?

"We did nothing wrong." Leo replied.

Nothing more was said of this event. Piper picked up Chris and rocked him before he fell fast asleep.

Betsy Brown was on her way to the Halliwell Manor to drop off the candles that Piper had lent her. She didn't really know Piper very well, but they occasionally talked and passed 'hellos' across the street. Betsy reached the front door. To her surprise, the front door was open just a tiny bit. She knocked on the door anyway. Nobody answered. She knocked again. Still, there was no answer. She cracked open the door a bit more and saw broken glass on the floor. Betsy sensed something was wrong and decided to investigate.

"Hello?" She called out, walking through all the rooms on the bottom floor. She made her way upstairs. She could hear a muffled sound coming from the far bedrooms.

"Hello?" She called again, slowly walking through the corridor.

She reached the room and opened the door. What she saw was so horrifying and cruel. Piper hit her youngest son, Chris, on the back. He started to cry and his face had gone slightly flushed. Betsy was so shocked. She never expected Piper, the friendliest sister of the three, to be a child abuser.

"Oh my god! What the hell is wrong with you people?"

Piper and her husband, Leo, turned around to face Betsy. Her hands were sweating and shaking and at that moment in time she felt very scared. She felt this couple were just about capable of anything now, including getting rid of 'witnesses'. Betsy dropped the candles from he shaky hands.

She decided to speak up and get this off her chest, if not for her, then those poor innocent children.

"I was just going to return the candles you gave me, when I run into a cruel scene like this. I always wondered what went on in this house. All the loud crashes and broken furniture and the screams. I just thought you threw a bunch of wild parties, but I never expected…child abuse…and he's only a baby for god's sake!"

Everyone was silent now, the baby had stopped crying and was just sniffing and leaning against his mother's arm, though Betsy wondered why. Before they could say anymore, she ran out the door and out the house. She rushed to the comfort of her own house and grabbed the telephone. She dialled Social Services as fast as she could and waited anxiously for someone to pick up.

**I've done my part…Now you do yours….PLEEEASE REVIEW AND I SHALL BE FOREVER IN YOUR DEBT.**


	2. Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I also don't own Chris…but I am working on that *evil grin*

**On with the story!**

Chapter 2 – Mistake

Paige and Phoebe came home later that afternoon. Nobody mentioned what had happened earlier. Leo and Piper had pretty much forgotten about it until there was a ring from the doorbell.

Paige opened the door to a tall, slim, smartly-dressed woman followed by three policemen.

"Where can I find Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt?" one of the policemen asked. He was tall and muscley and had beard stubble.

"Umm…" Paige replied with a bewildered look.

The woman and the policemen barged past, inviting themselves in. Piper and Leo were in the sitting room with Chris. Wyatt was with Phoebe at magic school. When the policemen and woman entered the room, Piper shot Leo a confused look.

"Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt?" The muscled policeman asked.

"Yes…?" Piper answered.

"I'm Detective Jameson. This is Nancy Rogers from Social Service." He gestured towards the smart looking woman, "I'm taking you both into custody."

"Whaa…?" Piper said with a look of shock and disbelief as the Nancy took Chris from her and walked stepped outside and waited in the hallway. The policeman handcuffed her first and then Leo.

"I'm arresting you on suspicion of child abuse. You do not have to say anything. Anything you do say can and will be used against you in court."

"There must be a mistake, we-" Leo started.

"I don't make mistakes." Detective Jameson replied.

Detective Jameson whisked Leo and Piper away towards the police car as a bemused Paige watched them.

"Wait…where are you taking us? Where are you taking Chris? I want my baby. Give me my baby!" Piper half screamed at the guy. She tried to squirm out of his grasp and Paige could tell her oldest sister was panicking big time.

"Hey lady, I think it's best if you come with us." Said a very handsome police officer. He was of average height and had a dimple in his cheek when he smiled. He had gorgeous brown eyes and Paige couldn't help notice his muscles and chest. She tried to look away from his eyes, those mesmerizing eyes.

"W-Why?"

"To give a statement…mostly." He smiled, showing his cute dimple. Paige couldn't help notice there was something with the way he said 'mostly'. She followed the man outside. It was dark and cold and Paige didn't have a jacket. She was wearing a backless top and short skirt. She shivered from the cold and wondered what would become of her sister, brother-in-law and nephew,

Paige waited on a chair in the police station. The temperature wasn't much different to outside and Paige hugged herself. She still had no idea what was going on. Her mind wandered to Wyatt and Phoebe who were currently unaware of this event. She kept her head down trying to avoid the creepy grins she received from random people. She recognised Betsy Brown and waved at her. Betsy didn't look to happy as she walked towards Paige.

"Paige." She didn't bother to sit down and Paige didn't bother offer her a seat either.

"Hi Betsy." Paige replied. Something told her Betsy wasn't in the mood to be cheerful.

"You worked with Social Services, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So? How could you stand aside and let Piper treat that poor baby like that? I thought of all people you would stand up for him." Betsy looked very upset and distraught.

"Woah…I don't even know what's going on." Paige answered.

"Don't play innocent with me! You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're as much as a monster as your sister. I hope you both rot in hell. How could y-" Betsy raised her voice drawing attention to some police officers.

"Betsy, I think that's enough don't you think?" The man from before said. Betsy shot him a look before leaving. The man came to sit by Paige.

"Hey lady, sorry about that." He said

"It's okay…Thanks…What's going on?"

He stared at her with half a smile on his lips.

"You seriously don't know?" He asked as Paige shook her head, "Your sister's been arrested on suspicion of child abuse."

"What? That's crazy! Piper would never hurt Chris, or Wyatt, she loves them like crazy!"

"Betsy Brown said she saw your sister hit the baby, Chris."

"Betsy Brown is sick in the head." Paige muttered.

It was silent for a few minutes as Paige registered what this man had just told her.

"Lady, you look cold, do you want a jacket?"

"I'm fine really I…" Paige started to say, but he already took of his brown jacket and put it around her shoulders. His jacket had the sweetest smell. It smelt of mints and strawberries and something else. She smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

"You want anything, lady, something to eat or drink?"

"No thanks. And by the way my name isn't 'lady'." Paige said.

"I thought so. Well then what is your name?" He asked.

"Paige Matthews."

"Nice to meet you, Paige." He held out his hand and Paige shook it.

"You too…?"

"Henry Mitchell."

"Well, nice to meet you, Henry." Paige smiled shyly, "

"So what's gonna happen to my sister and brother-in-law?" Paige asked with a look of concern.

"They'll be put on trial most probably. I don't know much about it yet."

They sat in silence for a while, trying to avoid looking at each other.

"Listen I gotta go, catch you later?"

"Sure."

Henry got up and walked away, as Paige watched after him. She couldn't help smiling a lot. Then she remembered the jacket.

"Wait! You forgot you…"

He was already gone.

"…Jacket."

**Now will you please review? ?**


	3. The Interrogation Room

**HERE YOU GO….**

Chapter 3 – The Interrogation Room

"Did you or did you not hit your son, Christopher Halliwell?" Detective Jameson asked, his voice demanding.

"No I did not." Piper answered. She was in the interrogation room. Her youngest son had been taken from her and she had no idea what was going on.

"Then tell me why Betsy Brown claims she saw you smack your child on the back before he burst into tears."

"I don't know what Betsy claimed to have seen, but I can assure you it wasn't that." Piper said with disgust.

"Really? Because that's not what Betsy said."

"Betsy must be lying…"

"…Or you are."

"So tell me what exactly happened that day?" The detective asked like he just wanted her to confess and go home.

"Well I was cleaning up broken glass from a vase my son broke when all of a sudden my husband Leo practically screamed my name. I rushed upstairs to check what was going on. I saw Chris choking and Leo panicking, trying to help Chris in someway. I tried to pat his back, hoping he would choke whatever he swallowed back up. It didn't really work because Chris ended up swallowing it. Then he started to cry, probably because his throat really hurt. Next thing I know Betsy Brown is calling us abusers or something. So there, that's all of it. Anything else?" Piper explained.

"I think we have everything we need from you."

"Well, when can I see my baby?" Piper asked, but the detective just looked at her as she was taken out the room.

"Do you believe her?" asked one of the other detectives.

"People will say anything to stay out of jail…" Detective Jameson replied.

"What happened?" the detective asked Leo.

"I was playing with my sons, when my eldest started throwing a tantrum. I was too busy trying to calm him down that I never noticed Chris swallow whatever it was he swallowed. When Wyatt stopped shrieking and turned towards Chris, I saw him choking. I panicked and called for Piper and tried my best to help my son. Piper came and patted his back to try to get him to cough it up. It didn't work because he ended up swallowing it and then he started to cry. That's when Betsy burst in and got the wrong idea."

"And you truly believe she would never harm and child in any way?"

Leo thought back to the demon children and the Ice Cream Van Man. That didn't count, did it? They were, after all, demonic children after the blood of innocents.

"No." Leo replied.

"I think we are done here. You and your wife will have to be kept overnight."

"So…Paige is it?"

"Yeah."

"You're very close to your sister, Piper, right?"

"Well, she is my sister so yeah." Paige replied, unaware of how this had anything to do with the case.

"And you would do anything for her, wouldn't you?"

"Of course…"

"Even lie to police about her abusing her child?"

Paige stayed silent.

"Well?" Detective Jameson waited.

"Piper would never hit any of her children. She loves them and she's sacrificed everything for them." If only they knew about the demons who tried to kidnap Wyatt and even Chris and how she protected her sons, even at the cost of her own life.

"Have you ever seen her raise a hand to a child?" He chose his wording carefully.

"No. That's not what Piper is about, she…"

"Then tell me, Paige, what is your sister about, or should I say what are you and your sisters' about?"

"Oh it was horrible. She just kept hitting him and he was crying his eyes out. Poor thing."

"And you're sure this is what you saw?"

"Of course."

"So there's no possibility you misunderstood the situation?"

"No way, I know what I saw, Detective."

"Okay. Thanks for your time Miss Brown." Detective Jameson sighed in frustration.

"Your welcome." Betsy smiled and as she got up, Jameson could've sworn her eyes glowed red.

…**Yes there is a catch…YOU MUST REVIEW!**


	4. She's Back and Betsyer

**GASP!**

**WHY? **

**CUZ I TOLD U TOO FOOL!**

**MEET GOLLUM EVERYONE!**

**Gollum: Hello my precious….**

Chapter 4 – She's Back and Betsyer 

"Miss Brown, you wanted to speak to me?" Detective Jameson gestured for Betsy to come in his office. Betsy walked in and sat in the chair, followed closely by Jameson.

"Detective, are you aware Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt have another son?"

"Hmm…I remember Leo saying something about that…"

"Well, they do and his name is Wyatt."

"What are you getting at, Miss Brown?" He eyes her suspiciously.

"Detective, what do you think I'm getting at? Aren't you worried about his safety in the hands of Piper's sisters?"

"I can assure you that Paige and Phoebe can be trusted."

"That's what I thought of Piper, but obviously I was very wrong. And how do you know her sisters aren't the same as her? Don't you think Wyatt should be taken by Social Services until further investigation of the sisters?"

"I guess…"

Paige was in the living room with Wyatt, whilst Phoebe was at work.

"It's okay, Wyatt, your brother is safe, and your mom and dad are too." She stroked the infant's cheek, staring into his eyes, as he gave her an innocent smile. The moment did not last long though. It was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Wait here." She said to Wyatt.

She opened the door to find Henry and some other policeman, and Nancy, the Social Worker.

"Miss Matthew? We're taking your nephew with us." He said, showing Paige his badge. He seemed like he didn't really care and just wanted to get this over with. The policeman, Nancy and Henry all walked to the living room. Henry lingered for a bit and gave Paige an apologetic look.

Nancy took Wyatt, who struggled and squirmed from her. He held his arms outstretched towards Paige, and Paige wished more than ever that she were able to take him in her arms.

"What are you doing?" Paige asked, though she knew perfectly well what they were doing.

"Miss Matthews, we no longer believe this child is safe in this house. Social Services will take care of him and his brother until further notice."

"You-you can't do that!"

"Yes we are, ma'am."

"I won't let you." Tears had welled up in her eyes as she grabbed the policeman's arm and pulled him back.

"I'm sorry. I know your upset but we're just following orders."

Nancy and the other policeman took a crying Wyatt out the house without a word to Paige. Henry slowed down a bit at the front door. He turned around to face Paige.

"I'm sorry, lady, I didn't want it to be this way." He shot her another apologetic smile and followed Nancy and the policeman.

"Be a good boy, Wyatt." Paige whispered, tears trickling down her face, for she knew that she had just failed Piper and Leo and more importantly Wyatt.

"Oh, that BITCH!" Phoebe yelled angrily.

"Phoebe, calm down." Paige shook her sister's shoulders gently.

They were in the police station on their way to visit Piper and Leo in their cell. They had been kept overnight, so Paige and Phoebe guessed that their older sister would be a little cranky. They had just heard that Betsy Brown had been the one who suggested to the police they take Wyatt away as well.

"There is something dodgy about Betsy Brown." Phoebe declared. Paige gave Phoebe a puzzled look.

"You know. Something to do with…DEMONstrations." Phoebe eyed the policeman behind them, but he didn't seem to take any interest in what they were on about. He didn't even look like he was paying attention to them at all.

"Phoebe, you can't just assume its something…" Paige lowered her voice for the next word, "…Demonic" She raised it again "when something like this happens."

"Still, don't you think it's a bit of a coincidence that after we just dealt with Gideon, who was after Wyatt may I remind you, Chris and Wyatt are taken from us? There are still 'things' out there that are after them you know."

"I guess, but we can't just go around accusing people of being evil."

"I still think we should keep our eyes open, though." Phoebe said.

They reached the cell and the policeman just stepped back and let us talk to them. He looked like he was going to fall asleep. When Piper saw us she came rushed to the gate and gripped the metal bars with her hands. Leo smiled and followed her.

"It's so good to see you. Please tell me this is something demonic."

"You t-…wait…you WANT it to be demonic?" Paige asked, wondering if she had heard right or if her sister had just lost her mind.

"Demonic? I can deal with. This being…real? I cannot deal with. Now please tell me this is demonic."

"We don't know…I guess it could be."

Piper sighed and leant against Leo, who took her to sit down on the bed.

"Are you guys alright?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe, do we LOOK alright?" Piper yelled, receiving a glare from Leo.

"We're holding up. How are Chris and Wyatt?"

"We don't know. They won't let us see them." Phoebe replied.

"Please tell me you have a plan?" Piper got up, and her sisters instantly knew she hadn't been able to sleep all night. Piper had been so tempted to blow up the gates and walk right out or at least freeze time so she could spend another few minutes with her sons.

"No…not exactly, we're working on that. Wait…can't you just use magic to get you out of this mess?" Phoebe asked.

"You always said if magic got us into this mess, it can get us out, right? Well magic didn't get us into this mess, so I don't expect it to get us out of it." Leo said.

Piper sighed sadly.

"Piper, it's gonna be alright. We'll fix this." Phoebe said.

Leo and Piper smiled weakly at the girls.

I love you all, and I will love you more if you review. All it takes is one press of a button and a few simple words…PLEASE? *cute puss in boots eyes*


	5. Enemy Territory

**Hey guys…I am soo sorry I haven't updated in absolutely ages! It's been months. How are you all? Here's the next chapter, I tried my best, so read and review?** Chapter 5 – Enemy Territory

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Paige asked, feeling nervous.

"Of course! It's the only way to get to the bottom of this." Phoebe replied. She flicked through the pages of the Book of Shadows until she found the right page.

"And if she's not evil?"

"Oh, she's evil, alright…" Phoebe muttered.

"But, if she happens to be good?"

"Then, we're back to square one."

"Are you even sure this is demonic? What if…" Paige trailed off.

"What? What if Piper really did hit Chris?" 

"NO! Of course not! I mean, it was just something that happened in the wrong place and the wrong time and Betsy misunderstood, blah blah blah."

"Well let's not take any chances then." Phoebe grabbed the scrap of paper with the scrawny writing engraved on it and headed out the attic and out the door, with Paige trying to keep up behind her. Phoebe knocked twice, then once more on Betsy's door. Nobody answered.

"Look, she's not at home, now can we please go?" Paige pleaded.

"Nonsense. I swear she's always home." Phoebe replied, clutching the door handle and turning it. The door was unlocked and creaked open, creating a mysterious and dangerous vibe. Phoebe walked right in, without hesitation, with Paige close at her heels. Paige grabbed Phoebe's arm and pulled her back slightly.

"What are you doing? Breaking and entering, seriously?" Paige hissed.

"Relax." Phoebe shrugged off Paige's hand and rolled her eyes before continuing to explore the enemy's sanctuary. The house looked deserted. Each room looked badly decorated. There were hardly any furniture, and the place looked like it was barely lived in.

"This is way creepy." Paige commented.

"How long has Betsy 'lived' here for?" Phoebe asked suspiciously.

"About a year, I think." Paige answered.

Phoebe ran her fingers along the old leathery sofa. Most of the leather had torn away, revealing the soft insides.

"What are you doing?"

Phoebe and Paige gasped with alarm and whipped around to face a confused looking Betsy. Confusion, which very soon turned to understanding and then anger.

"Were you snooping around?" Betsy asked, although she already knew that they were.

"No." Phoebe answered way too quickly.

"I'm calling the police." Betsy declared, already grabbing the phone. Phoebe looked at Paige with alarm, but Paige just nodded calmly. It took Phoebe a while to figure out what she meant, but she quickly joined her sister and held up the piece of paper so they could both read it aloud.

"_For those who want the truth revealed__  
Opened hearts and secrets unsealed  
From now until it is now again  
After which the memory ends.  
Those who now are in this house  
Will hear the truth from others' mouths" _Paige and Phoebe quickly read the incantation scrawled down on the piece of paper. Paige threw the small vial full of dark-blue liquid at the unsuspecting neighbour.

There was a small puff of smoke, but nothing else seemed to happen after that. The sisters glanced at each other nervously, wondering if the spell had worked. There was only one way to find out.

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked in a demanding voice.

"Betsy Brown." Betsy answered, looking baffled.

"Is it true that you saw Piper Halliwell hit her youngest son, Chris Halliwell?" 

"Yes." She answered. Her expression was so believing, that the sisters immediately felt anxious and started to doubt that she was demonic.

"Are you a demon or evil?" Paige asked, desperately wanting Betsy to say yes, so that this whole thing would be over.

"N-No!" Betsy answered. She was terrified at the accusations the sisters' were throwing at her.

"Are you being forced to lie to the police, just to take Wyatt and Chris away from Piper and Leo?"

"No."

"Who are you working for?"

"No one!"

"Are you after Wyatt and Chris at all?" Phoebe asked, raising her eyebrow.

"No." Betsy answered yet again, much to the sisters' disappointment.

"Okay thanks for you time!" Paige said quickly, dragging Phoebe out of the house before Betsy could catch on.

"Wait! What's with all this talk about evil and demons?" Betsy demanded.

But Phoebe and Paige had already left before they could answer, Phoebe's voice barely audible as she said something in reply, that Betsy could not make out.

As soon as the two sisters were out of sight and earshot, Betsy breathed a sigh of relief, before she smiled to herself.

"Those foolish witches." She cackled to herself. She looked at the empty vial in her hand. It was a spell-blocking potion she had consumed earlier, in case the witches' tried to pry information out of her forcefully. It was lucky she had decided to drink it this morning, otherwise those witches' would know who she was and her hidden agenda by now.

"Oh Betsy, you are quite the actress." Betsy praised herself, her eyes twinkling a dangerous deep red colour, before shimmering out.

**Hai all! Sorry for not uploading! I'm trying to finish this story before I concentrate on my others. Thanks for your patience! Review? Even though I don't deserve it. **


	6. A Pact Between Brothers

**Double update!** Chapter 6 – A Pact Between Brothers

Baby Wyatt stared at the official looking people passing by. They were in a nursery room, in a building that looked very serious. He moved closer to his younger brother, Chris. He wasn't going to let anything happen to his brother. His mom and dad would come and rescue them soon, he was sure of it.

Wyatt had promised he would be a good boy, which is why he hadn't kicked up a fuss yet, when usually he would make these strange people's lives a living hell. Chris gripped his big brother's arm in fear as a woman advanced towards them.

"Don't worry, Chris, I'll protect you." The 3 year old whispered to his brother calmly.

"Hello boys." Betsy Brown smirked. Immediately, Wyatt put up his shield around himself and Chris, protectively holding Chris closer to him.

"I see." Betsy commented, her smirk falling into an unattractive grimace.

"Go away!" Wyatt scowled as the evil woman chuckled.

"_Go away!_" The woman mocked him. Wyatt immediately disliked this woman. Although he wasn't that old to understand fully as to what was going on, he knew that this woman was the cause of Chris and him being taken away from their parents, and he could sense something evil and not quite right with the woman.

Finally, having enough of the mean lady taunting them, Wyatt conjured up an energy ball. It was a fairly weak one, as his powers had not yet fully developed and he hadn't really conjured up energy balls before. It hit the evil lady straight in the chest. She didn't burst into flames, as it was a weak energy ball, but it had the same strength as being kicked in the stomach very, very hard.

Betsy cried out, and Wyatt was surprised the official looking people hadn't noticed all the commotion happening in this room. Chris giggled, as Wyatt smiled down lovingly at his brother. Betsy scowled at the two brothers, before strolling away, in annoyance.

Wyatt smiled, proudly surveying his accomplishment. He tried to high-five Chris in celebration of his success, but failed as Chris just stared blankly at Wyatt's hand, not knowing what to do. Wyatt sighed as he gently picked up his brother's small hand and pressed his hand to his own hand, showing Chris how to high-five. Chris smiled and started to giggle, finally understanding a little bit, and Wyatt smiled back, taking down his shield.

A few minutes had passed, as Chris practised trying to high-five Wyatt. Wyatt stared out of the room. Nobody took any notice at the two boys. He huffed and sighed in frustration.

"Come on Chris. I can't remember if I promised Aunt Paige not to use magic or not, but I've already used it anyway, so I'm going to use it again. We're going to grandpa's!" Wyatt explained. Chris grinned at the word grandpa and clapped his hands excitedly.

And with that, Wyatt held his brother's hand tightly, and orbed them both out of the nursery.

**Sorry it was short, but I decided to add some Wyatt and Chris cuteness in there. Hope you like it!**

**I'm not sure when I'm next gonna upload because I have a really important Maths exam coming up, and I have quite a lot of homework to get through. **

**Plus, as if that wasn't enough, I have a Cheerleading Competition in a weeks time that I am absolutely stressing out about, because some people didn't turn up to our very last practise before the competition and all the groups had to be rearranged, and we only have an hour to practise on the day of the comp :s**


End file.
